


Nothing New Under the Sun

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Podfic Available, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which nothing much happens, everything changes while staying the same, and Mikado falls in love with space travel all over again. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing New Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Durarara!! Kink Meme](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/). Since Mikado says clearly in Episode 1 that he never went on school field trips as a kid, please think of this as a kind of alternate timeline where he did ~~rather than the author having failed to pay proper attention to details~~.
> 
> PODFIC VERSION: If you're interested in listening as you read, [Rhea314](http://rhea314.livejournal.com) has done a beautiful podfic, available [here](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/818492.html). ♥

They sit together on the train, which is nothing new; they've been sitting together on the train ever since Mikado came to Tokyo. They sit together on the train, and Masaomi's hand slides from his lap to the space between them, which is nothing new; Masaomi likes to stretch and sprawl. They sit together on the train with Masaomi's hand on the seat between them, and Mikado looks around, which is nothing new; Mikado likes to be aware of his surroundings, he likes to see what's going on. They sit together on the train with Masaomi's hand on the seat between them and Mikado looking around, and then Mikado's hand slips from his lap and the side of his pinky grazes Masaomi's, and Masaomi slouches comfortably on the seat as he turns his hand palm up to be covered by Mikado's, which is new.

It's not new that they're touching. They've been touching night after night, touching in the hours of afternoon left to them after school, touching all over. But they have never held hands until now.

They part when the train pulls into the station, each taking his hand back to himself.

They sit together in the planetarium. One of the teachers is lecturing them, not just Mikado and Masaomi but all the students, on proper conduct and such. Mikado can't help listening, even though he's heard it all before and he would never do anything to violate the rules and courtesies expected. He glances at Masaomi, who is already fully reclined, face tilted up, eyes closed. Masaomi, he knows, can't help _not_ listening.

Finally the lights dim, dimmer and dimmer, until they are out completely. Mikado feels a rush rise from his belly to his chest. He remembers the first time he came here, when he was a little kid, 4 years old or maybe 4 and a half. He remembers the utter darkness, the complete lack of light. He will never forget the pricks of light that appeared; he will never fail to thrill to them, as he does now: he looks at the projector and he thinks of that first time, how he thought it was an engine. How he thought it was taking them into outer space and how afterwards he'd told everyone where he'd been, and he'd felt the thrill for days and days and days; he'd looked up at the stars at night and shivered with the joy and knowledge that he'd been among them.

He leans over to where he thinks Masaomi's ear is, to share the memories and thrills in a whisper. He feels Masaomi's hair against his lips and adjusts, breathes "hey" and doesn't get any further because there's a slide of skin and then he feels Masaomi's lips against his. Feels Masaomi open against him and lick him open, too.

"We should watch the show," Mikado whispers when the kiss breaks.

Masaomi's hand finds Mikado's lap, slips down along his inner thigh. "You watch the show," Masaomi whispers back; and then his mouth follows his hand down, and Mikado breathes in hard, holds onto his breath until he can let it out soft as Masaomi raises up to undo his fly and take him out, and Mikado knows he should stop Masaomi, rules and expected courtesies and all. But Masaomi's mouth is so nice, so very, very sweet...

The armrests don't go up here like in a movie theater and it's awkward, at least Mikado thinks it must be for Masaomi. But Masaomi is flexible and determined and he finds a position, finds a rhythm as his head moves in Mikado's lap. And it's nothing new, Masaomi sucking him off. But it feels new every time, and especially this time, ohh~ yeah. And so Mikado tilts back, tilts up to Masaomi's mouth, up to the stars, thrill bleeding into thrill until he comes and Masaomi swallows.

He touches Masaomi's knee when he feels Masaomi sit up again, and Masaomi's hand curls around his.

Mikado thinks how they say there's nothing new under the sun. He smiles in the dark, face upturned, and is very glad for the Sunshine 60 planetarium.


End file.
